


Weiß ist die Unschuld

by turva_auto



Series: Formula 1 [13]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, World War II
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turva_auto/pseuds/turva_auto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Leider ist mein Deutsch ganz schön eingerostet, solltet ihr also Fehler finden bitte ich um Verständnis. Nichts des Folgenden ist je passiert, ich verdiene damit keinen müden Euro und die Protagonisten waren zu der Zeit noch nicht Mal auf der Welt. Aus Rücksicht auf das Regelwerk möchte ich vorab noch einmal explicit betonen, dass dieses Werk keine Form von Propaganda darstellt oder sonst irgendwie unsere Historie glorifizieren soll. Danke. Ich wünsche euch viel Spass beim Lesen und würde mich über jegliche Rückmeldungen eurerseits sehr freuen.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Weiß ist die Unschuld

**Author's Note:**

> Leider ist mein Deutsch ganz schön eingerostet, solltet ihr also Fehler finden bitte ich um Verständnis. Nichts des Folgenden ist je passiert, ich verdiene damit keinen müden Euro und die Protagonisten waren zu der Zeit noch nicht Mal auf der Welt. Aus Rücksicht auf das Regelwerk möchte ich vorab noch einmal explicit betonen, dass dieses Werk keine Form von Propaganda darstellt oder sonst irgendwie unsere Historie glorifizieren soll. Danke. Ich wünsche euch viel Spass beim Lesen und würde mich über jegliche Rückmeldungen eurerseits sehr freuen.

**Berlin, 1945**

 

 

Der Rauch und Staub lag dicht über den Trümmern der einstigen Reichshauptstadt, drückte sich in jeden Winkel, jede Gasse. Weiß-graue Absolution des Baumaterials unter der Wucht der Alliierten Bomberangriffe. Die Nacht brachte keine Ruhe und auch keine erlösende Dunkelheit vor dem Grauen, dass den jungen blonden Jungen umgab.

Die Schreie der Verletzten und die Feuer in den Ruinen der getroffenen Gebäude ließen das Viertel in orangenem Feuerschein der Hölle gleich wirken.

Schon seit Stunden lag er in diesem Erdloch, die Steine bohrten sich in seine aufgeschürfte Haut, der aufgepeitschte Staub brannte in seinen Augen und die von Asche geschwängerte Luft machte ihm das Atmen schwer. Es fühlte sich an als würde er Betonklumpen seine Luftröhre herunter schürfen.

Noch immer hielt er die Panzerfaust fest umklammert, bereit seinen Dienst am Volke zu tun, wie der Unterherrschaarführer es ihm in Vertretung der SS aufgetragen hatte. Noch waren die Panzer des Gegners nicht in Reichweite aber auf dem Weg zu ihm und er musste sie aufhalten.

Das Messer an seinem Hosenbund war seine einzige andere Waffe, neben dem kühlen Metallsprengkopf, welchen er fest umklammert hielt.

"Sebastian von dir hängt es ab, denk an deine Lieben! Beschütze unser Volk!" Diese Gardinenpredigt, waren die letzten Worte, bevor er mit den anderen Hitlerjungen in das Schlachtfeld entlassen wurde.

Der Krieg war doch eigentlich schon längst verloren, die Front jetzt nicht mehr in Russland oder Polen sondern genau hier vor ihm, in der Stadt die er nie gemocht hatte.

Doch nachdem sein Vater seit dem Sommer des letzten Jahres nicht mehr schrieb, gab es keine andere Wahl. Seine Mutter hatte die Stelle in der Munitionsfabrik annehmen müssen um sie durch zu bringen.

"Dein Vater wird vermisst. " Hatte der Direktor seiner Heppenheimer Schule ihm eröffnet. Vermisst, Sebastian war doch erst 9 Jahre alt, was meinter der Herr Direktor?

Vermisst wie in seine Leiche vermodert unter Schnee und Eis des ewigen russischen Winters? Getötet vom Feind. Oder gar vermisst wie in: Gefangenschaft und Folter in eines der Gulags in Siberien, von denen er hatte seine Schwestern eines Nachmittages sprechen hören? Oder doch eher vermisst wie in: Keiner wusste wo er war und ob er jemals zurück kam?

Sein kleines Herz verkrampfte sich bei dem Gedanken daran. Der Krieg hatte ihn früh gelehrt in Angesichts der Hässlichkeit die Augen nicht zu verschließen. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen mehr Tote gesehen als jeder Bestatter, mehr Berge aus Gedärm und abgetrennte Gliedmaßen als jeder Chirurg. Hatte den Schmerzensschreie der verbrannten gelauscht, dem Röcheln der vom Gas getroffenen, dem qualvollem Wimmern der halb Lebendigen, die sich des Nachts mühevoll durch den Dreck zogen, auf der Suche nach Schutz.

Der Krieg hatte seine Sinne geschärft. obgleich das Dröhnen der Sirenen ihn fast ertauben ließ.

Der Feind war da, er war gekommen um sie nieder zu wälzen und seine Aufgabe war es das zu verhindern. Sebastian kniff die Augen zusammen, kauerte sich tiefer in das Erdloch als Fussgetrappel in der Nähe zu vernehmen war.

Entfernt konnte er die Einschläge der Bomben hören, das vibrieren des Bodens unter seinen schmutzigen Handflächen fühlen, die sich nach Halt suchend in die kühle Erde gegraben hatten. Das auf und ab des Artilleriefeuers, das Knattern der Maschinengewehre, selbst das Grollen des lodernden Feuers klang wie ein ungebändigtes Tier.

Die Schritte kamen näher, Befehle in einer fremden Sprache wurden gebrüllt.

Der Feind!

Das Blut des Jungen schien unter seiner Haut zu kochen, alles in ihm spannte sich an. Fest umklammerte er das kurze Messer und zog es vom Gürtel. Sollten sie ihn finden, wäre er sofort tot.

Ein Motor heulte auf, Reifen quietschten, holperten über die Überreste der Strasse. Schüsse fiehlen, Schreie, wieder Befehle, Chaos, Aufregung.

Die Erde bebte und kleine Klumpen des Erdkraters rieselten auf den durchsiebten Stahlhelm, der seine blonden Locken verbarg. Er hatte ihn einem Toten aus den kalten Fingern geklaubt, denn Ausrüstung gab es nicht mehr.

Sebastian machte sich ganz klein, der Arm mit dem Messer bereit zu handeln bei jeglichem Anzeichen von Gefahr, seine nackten Fusssohlen gruben sich in die Blut geschwängerte Erde. Angst hatte jede Faser seines Körpers erfasst, als ein großer schwerer Körper neben ihm in die Kuhle glitt.

Sebastian dachte nicht nach, er wollte nicht sterben. Er wollte Leben.

Mit aller Kraft die er aufbringen konnte, stach er auf seinen Gegner ein. Trieb die rostige kleine Messerscheide in den muskulösen, harten Hals der aus der bedrohlichen Uniform ragte. Die einzige ungeschützte Stelle, die er aus seiner Position heraus erreichen konnte. Sein Gegenüber hatte keine Chance.

Wie eine Katze sprang er dem Mann auf die breite Brust und presste seine kleine, verdreckte Kinderhand auf die vor Erstaunen geöffneten Lippen, das Messer noch immer umklammert als rotes Blut in die Erde sickerte und den Griff rutschig werden ließ.

Kein Laut entkam dem Soldaten, doch tot war er nicht. Seine Augen zuckten ungläubig hin und her. Versuchten seinen Angreifer im Wiederschein des Feuers auszumachen, welches über den Rand zu ihnen herunter drang.

Ungläubigkeit legte sich auf seine Züge als seine große Pranke sich auf die Stichwunde presste. Sebastian zitterte am ganzen Körper, wie wild fuchtelte er mit dem Messer vor dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes herum. Der Lauf seines Gewehres ragte bedrohlich über dessen breite Schultern. Nur ein Griff und er würde Sebastian das Licht ausknipsen wie einer Glühbirne.

Ein Schuss versprach die ewige Finsternis, den eiskalten Kuss des Todes.

"Beweg dich ja nicht!" zischte er so bedrohlich er nur konnte. Der Ältere verharrte in seiner Position, drehte seine Handfläche nach oben im Zeichen des Friedens. Wer immer dieser Junge war, er wollte ihn nicht töten, dass war nicht seine Aufgabe.

Sebastian sass noch immer auf ihm, musterte die Uniform, die fremden und doch bekannten Abzeichen. Die weiß-blaue Flagge am Revier, strohgoldenes kurzes Haar schaute aus seinem Stahlhelm heraus. Das Bild wollte so gar nicht passen zu den Leuten die ihm als Feind beschrieben worden waren. Dass hier war kein Feind, aber war er ein Freund?

Er sah nicht aus wie einer dieser braunäugigen, dunkelhaarigen Verbrecher die alle Juden schimpften. Sebastian hatte nicht einmal eine Ahnung was Juden waren, schon aus der Schule gerissen, bevor die Rassenkunde überhaupt auf dem Stundenplan stand. Nur seine Schwestern hatte er von den Juden, Sinti und Roma und all den anderen Niederklasse Menschen reden hören. Verstanden hatte er es nicht.

Müsste er jetzt die von ihm observierten Merkmale abgleichen, so war der junge Mann unter ihm einer von Ihnen. Ein Arier, ein Mensch reinen Blutes wie seine Mutter immer betonte. Sebastian verstand den Unterschied nicht, konnte Blut dreckig werden?

War das Blut der niederen Rassen, wie es alle nannten vielleicht anders farbig?

Grün oder Gelb vielleicht? Nur dunkel erinnerte er sich an die Königsgeschichten die ihm seine Großeltern immer erzählt hatten. Von prächtigen Burgen und Schlössern, prunkvollen Bällen, Kurfürsten und Prinzessinnen. Laut denen, hatten Könige und deren Famile blaues Blut. Die Blaublüter hatte seine Großmutter stets betont. Sein eigenes war rot, vielleicht war das des Feindes schwarz?

Sebastian wandte seinen Blick für eine Sekunde von der offensichtlichen Bedrohung durch den Fremden ab und hob seine Hand vor seine Augen. Rote, fast schon rostbraune Überreste glommen im Zwielicht des Feuerscheins, klebten unter den zersplitterten, verdreckten Fingernägeln und in jeder Hautfalte.

Sicher war das Beweis genug, dass er kein Feind war. Sebastian rutschte von dem Fremden runter, warf sich beschützend neben seine vernachlässigte Panzerfaust, welche er doch mit seinem Leben beschützen sollte. Seine spröden Lippen, ganz trocken und rau formten die Frage wie von selbst.

"Wer bist du?" Der Fremde gurgelte , röchelte und spuckte Blut auf die kühle Erde neben ihm. Seine Stimme klang ganz, kratzig, rau und belegt.

"Heikki. Ich bin nicht dein... Feind." das Letzte Wort verlor sich in einem Pfeifen.

Sebastian duckte sich, zog den Kopf zwischen die Knie als eine Bombe unweit von ihnen in die Trümmer krachte. Der Boden bebte. Heikki sah die Angst in den Augen des Jungen. Nackte, blanke Angst im Spiegel der kindlichen Gesichtszüge. Sie alle hatten doch nur ein Ziel: am Leben bleiben.

Der Angriff dauerte an und Sebastian wagte es kaum auf zu sehen. Lebte der Fremde noch? War er vielleicht schon verblutet?

Heikki lag noch immer unverändert da als die Stille sich wieder über sie legte nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. Die Kampfgeräusche jetzt weiter entfernt drangen nur gedämpft zu ihnen durch.

"Heikki?" Sebastian flüsterte die fremden Silben. Die geschlossenen Augen des jungen Soldaten öffneten sich sofort und es kam ihm vor als würde er in dem unergründlich, tiefem, schweren Blauton ertrinken. So ruhig, so weit so unendlich tief wie ein stiller See an einem Sommermorgen.

"Ich bin Sebastian." murmelte er hilflos. Heikki machte ihm keine Angst mehr. Hätte er ihn töten wollen, so wäre Sebastian schon längst mit dem Gesicht im Staub gelegen, mit einem Loch in der Stirn. Heikki jedoch machte keine Anstalten das Gewehr auf ihn zu richten.

Ein kleines fast unbemerktes Nicken der Entgegennahme. Der Kiefer verspannt, die Zähne aufeinander gepresst. Er litt offensichtlich Schmerzen, verursacht durch die Wunde.

Schuld ballte sich erdrückend schwer im Magen des Jungen zusammen. Er war doch kein Mörder. Er war kein Menschenhasser. Er verstand diesen irrsinnigen Krieg nicht. Er wollte einfach nur überleben und das seine Schwestern ein wenig Brot auf dem Tisch hatten von den paar Reichsmark die er für seine Kriegseinsätze von der Hitlerjugend bekam. 50 Mark für einen getroffenen Panzer, mit diesem Angebot hatten sie ihn gelockt, ja fast versklavt.

Er hatte keine wirkliche Entscheidungsgewalt, als man seine Truppe einberufen hatte. Er war einfach mitgelaufen, so wie alle es von ihm erwartet hatten.

Sebastian war sich gar nicht bewusst, dass er zu Heikki herüber rutschte. Er bot ihm sein zerfleddertes Hemd an, damit er es um die Wunde befestigen konnte. Die Blutung stillen, helfen. Er wollte nicht wieder eine Nacht neben einem Toten verbringen müssen. All die anklagenden, leeren, toten Augen in die er schon geblickt hatte. Sie suchten ihn heim, sobald er einschlief.

Danach saßen sie nebeneinander. Heikki ruhig wie ein Fels in stiller See. Geduldig und schneller als gedacht purzelten die Worte, leise geflüstert über den Kindermund.

Heikki hörte zu, sprach kaum und zog Sebastian widerstandslos gegen seine Brust. Das arme Kind, wusste gar nicht worum es in diesem Krieg ging, konnte noch gar nicht erfassen, was um ihn herum geschah.

Es zerriss ihm das Herz, also hielt er ihn fest als die Stille der Nacht sie umhüllte. Spürte die nassen, dicken Tränen die im Stoff seiner Uniform sich verloren, spürte das Beben als die Kinderseele zum ersten Mal aus der Eisschale brach in die sie das Regime gezwungen hatte.

Er wusste die Kapitulation würde nicht mehr lange dauern. Er betet sie stumm herbei. Es sollte keine Toten mehr geben und so wahr ihm Gott helfe, das Kind in seinen Armen sollte nicht genötigt werden die Panzerfaust zu benutzen, welche vergessen im Feuerschein glänzte.

Der Finne schloss müde die Augen, seine Verletzung nicht tödlich aber Kräfte zehrend.

"Heikki, nein bitte nicht sterben! Bitte bleib bei mir!" flehte Sebastian panisch an seinem Ohr mit Tränen erstickter Stimme, noch immer gehalten von der Umarmung seiner festen Arme.

"Keine Angst. Ich sterbe nicht. " wisperte er in gebrochenem Deutsch. Er war nur müde, unendlich müde.

"Erzähl mir von deiner Heimat. " bat Sebastian in einem Versuch Heikki vom Einschlafen abzuhalten.

Heikki gehorchte, er erzählte von Schnee und Eis, Icehockeyspielen auf dem Teich, den Wäldern, der warmen Sauna. Erzählte vom Urlaub im Mökki, Angeln, Touren mit dem Ruderboot, vom Beeren sammeln mit seinen Geschwistern, der ewig hellen Juhannus Nacht, der Ruhe und dem Frieden seines zur Freiheit erstrebten Heimatlandes.

Der junge Deutsche verstand nicht alle Wörter, auch wenn Heikki sich bemühte sein letztes bisschen Deutsch zu benutzen, doch es waren die Nächte oben im Norden, die er mit seinen Eltern auf Fronturlaub verbrachte, die Ruhe der Polarlichter, die ihm halfen wach zu bleiben und den zitternden kleinen Deutschen zu beruhigen.

Der Finne teilte die Reste seiner Feldflasche mit ihm, die Angst verflogen, die Ohren und Augen trotzdem offen und allzeit bereit.

Als der Morgen hereinbrach herrschte noch immer Stille, ein Wagen näherte sich, doch statt nach der Panzerfaust zu greifen vergrub der Junge sein Gesicht angstvoll an Heikki's Brust.

Es war das flatternde weiße Leinen am Antennenmast welches die Erleichterung brachte. Es verkündete den Frieden.


End file.
